


Life is Only Once, Sees you like a Dream

by dalekjoe91



Category: Batman (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22701676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dalekjoe91/pseuds/dalekjoe91
Summary: Tim thinks of the one he loves as his life is at the end.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Cassie Sandsmark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Life is Only Once, Sees you like a Dream

Life is only Once, Sees you like a Dream

The snow fell softly onto him as he staggers into the graveyard, the only thought on his mind is that he needs to see his parents. He wants to see his parents again but he is also conflicted because he wants to see her again as well. The lonesome area fills him to the core, Tim believes that is all he needs in life right now but again, the thought of her rages against what he believes at the moment.

The ground has a red trail right behind him with some white spots upon it, Tim starts to feel the cold weather and does not remember how cold it can get in Gotham. He looks behind and notices the trail, he does not bother to look where it is coming from because he knows it is coming from him. Looking up to the sky and watches as the snow continues to fall to the ground, the constant reminder that he could have done more, that he should have done more. All those regrets from the decisions he has made which he believes were made so that the people around him will be safe and happy, sacrificing his own happiness for his fellow neighbor.

The tombstones are all around him with names he does not recognize until he finally notices three names that he would never forget for the rest of his life. Tim weakly walks over to the tombstones as he feels like he is dreaming. The thought of life ending fills his mind and again he thinks of her. The golden hair that is long, wavy and beautiful, so beautiful that he has thought of her, every single day since the first time they have met under the shadows of their mentors. She is standing right in front of him as he hears her calls out his name in a loving way, in a way that he has always imagined, that he has wished for her call him. But the pain brings him back to reality, to the final moments of his reality and he feels the cold as the snow continues to fall everywhere.

Finally reaching his destination as his mind wanders to the time when three of the most important people in his life were alive and happy. He dreams of his mothers and his father, witnessing their bliss together and questions if he has made the right choices in his life. He tumbles to the ground as he has already lost too much blood to continue on living. Then he dreams of a future he wishes he could have helped form, a family with multiple children and the woman with the golden hair is with them. He looks up as he sees them all fly into the sun and he smiles knowing everything is well with the world because there is no need for a Wonder Woman or a Batman. He lies on the ground looking once more at the tombstones of his parents and looks to the sky as the moon shines on him as the snow continues to fall all around him. The image of her floods the final moments of his life as she is all he can think about. “I’m so sorry” he finally says and with his final breath he calls out her name one final time, “Cassie.” Believing pushing her away was the right decision for her happiness but it is also his final regret. He closes his eyes for the last time and he is finally at peace.


End file.
